Amanda's interesting day
by b2bgurl1005
Summary: When a girl named Amanda wins a contest, she gets to spend her day with MOLLY PHILLIPS!! But Amanda isn't interested in Molly as much as she is interested in Jack....


Amanda was a normal girl, had normal friends, until a contest changed her life. There was nothing she liked more than singing and when she had the opportunity, she belted it out like there was no tomorrow. Singing the national anthem at a Cleveland Indians game was once her dream but now, singing with Molly Phillips.  
  
Her dream came true one Saturday when she woke up to her alarm clack radio. She would always listen for contests in the morning.  
  
"Be the 15th caller now!" she heard her favorite DJ say.  
  
"Oh, what the hey…" she said picking up her phone and dialing, "857-5309" as she pulled her long, dark red hair to the other side of her.  
  
She waited for a dial tone for about a few seconds and finally got in. She heard a ringing noise and then heard, "YOU'RE CALLER NUMBER 15!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST WON???"  
  
"Ah, no…" Amanda said to the phone, which was arms length from her face.  
  
"YOU HAVE JUST WON A DAY WITH MOLLLY PHILLIPS!"  
  
Amanda's mind went blank. "I won? But I never win anything!" She thought to herself. She gave the DJ the info on where she lived and then hung up.  
  
"Wow, in 2 days, I'm gonna be hanging out with Molly Phillips!"  
  
(*  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Amanda woke up that morning at 6:00. She had picked out her clothes the day before. Tight worn out jeans, and a shirt that said, "Believe" on it. This was by far her favorite outfit. Make up only took about 10 minutes. Brown lip liner, light brown lipstick and a little foundation. She had the rest of the morning to do her hair.  
  
"I never knew a messy bun could take so to do" Amanda said to herself quietly. She looked down at her clock and it read, "7:30"  
  
"Great! I got half an hour," she said putting an extra scrunch tie on her wrist.  
  
Just as the doorbell rang, she sprang out of her room before her parents could yell at who ever was at the door.  
  
Molly Phillips, and her daughter Fiona where at the door.  
  
"Hey! You must be Amanda." Amanda smiled then looked at Fiona. She was just as tired as she was.  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"This is Fiona" Molly said looking down at her.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you…" Amanda said trailing off seeing 3 boys getting off the bus.  
  
"Oh, this is Clu, Carey, and my son, Jack." Molly pointed at all of the boys when she said their names. Amanda looked into all of their eyes but the one who stared the longest was the one Molly called, Jack  
  
"Hi…" Amanda said getting cut off by her mother  
  
"Hey Mandy, who's that?" Amanda was used to being called Mandy. It was her school nickname. Seeing all the people outside, her mother smiled.  
  
"Oh, hello! I'm Pat," she said shaking Molly's hand.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"Are we ready out there?" A large man said from the bus. This was Ned, Molly's managers husband and bus driver  
  
"Yeah Ned, hang on one sec." Molly yelled back  
  
"See yeah soon Mandy" Pat said kissing Amanda on the cheek. Amanda's immediate reaction was to wipe it off.  
  
"So, what do you do in Cleveland that's fun?" Carey said to Amanda as he sat down in the bus.  
  
"Well, the main hang out for teens is the laser tag arena" Amanda was feeling kind of nervous because Jack had just sat down next to her  
  
"Sweet! I haven't been to one of those since…"  
  
"We were in hope springs dude." Clu said walking in  
  
"Well, it's right in this plaza if you want to go…"  
  
"Oh, Molly…" Carey said getting up with a childish voice. Ned soon turned into the little plaza and then stopped.  
  
"Ok, you 5 stay together. I'm going to Sam Ash with Irene ok?" Molly said jumping out of the bus.  
  
"Yes…we know" Jack said getting out next.  
  
They all went inside and got geared up.  
  
"Ok! Welcome, you have been automatically been put into teams. Teams with the light that's blue, come over here and people with a green light go over there with Bob…"  
  
Amanda had gotten a green light. So did Carey and Fiona. Clu, Jack and some other boy had blue.  
  
"Come over here and take your spots!" the person said. Green had to walk half way across the whole place and walk up stairs. They all heard a loud siren and they all took off. Amanda hid behind a rock and got Clu. He yelled for back up and Jack came running. She ran the other way and smacked right into Jack.  
  
"Sorry" they both said together. Jack smiled crooked smile then brought his gun up slowly. He pulled the trigger then said, "Oops!" Amanda started to laugh because of the vibrators but then chased after Jack the whole time.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back!" she yelled turning the same corner. Jack was too fast though. He skipped stairs going up to the canopy. When the time was over, Molly met up with the gang at the entrance  
  
"What was your scores?" Carey said unfolding his piece of paper  
  
"65%" Jack said smiling at Amanda  
  
"Yeah, all on me!" Amanda hadn't been real talkative all day but when she was around Jack, she got all weird…  
  
"I got a 45, thanks Jack…" Amanda said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, I think we have to go…" Molly said walking over to Fiona and Clu who were walking over to the arcade.  
  
"Come on Miss. P. just one round of ski ball…"  
  
"I don't think so…" Jack said. Clu didn't know what to say, Jack was acting, mature!  
  
"Yo, dude, what's up with you?" Clu said as they got on the bus. Amanda went to the back with Fiona.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"You think she's cute huh?" Carey said sitting down next to Clu  
  
"Shut up…she might hear you…"  
  
"Hear what?" Amanda said walking in and sitting next to Jack. Carey and Clu laughed then went into the back room to see what Fi was doing. 


End file.
